Palyrizon
Huge Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 17d8+119 (195 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 100 ft. (poor) Armor Class: 37 (-2 size, +4 Dex, +15 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 33 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+37 Attack: Claw +27 melee (2d6+12) Full Attack: 2 claws +27 melee (2d6+12) and bite +25 melee (2d8+6) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Fear aura, improved grab, mind drain, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good and silver, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, knowledgeable, mind blank, regeneration 5, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, scent, see in darkness, spell resistance 31, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +17, Ref +14, Will +18 Abilities: Str 35, Dex 18, Con 25, Int 26, Wis 26, Cha 24 Skills: Appraise +28, Bluff +27, Concentration +27, Decipher Script +28, Diplomacy +31, Gather Information +27, Intimidate +29, Knowledge (any four) +38, Knowledge (others) +18, Listen +28, Sense Motive +28, Spellcraft +28 (+30 to decipher scrolls), Spot +28, Use Magic Device +27 (+31 involving scrolls) Feats: Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Empower Spell-Like Ability (enervation), Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (enervation) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary or squad (1 palyrizon, 1-12 kocrachon, 4-20 spinagons) Challenge Rating: 19 Treasure: Standard coins Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 18-31 HD (Huge); 32-51 HD (Gargantuan) Like some gothic horror out of nightmare, this indigo skinned creature towers above you. Black, leathery wings jut from its hunched and scaled back. Its purple eyes glow menacingly as a long, barbed tongue flickers out from between its razor sharp canines. Long, vicious claws decorate its monstrously sized hands. The palyrizon occupy a strange place in Baatorian society. They are the ones in control of information. They run the various spy-networks that the Dark Eight, Dukes, and the Archdevils have setup to spy on the demons and each other. They are also charged with making sure that information (and sometimes subjects) don’t leak out of the Hells, thus they often work in consort with the amnizus. They also manage the large spinagon and imp messenger services. So, in some effect, the palyrizons control Hell… to a certain degree. They would, if anyone trusted them. The palyrizons have the well-earned stigma of being the caste of devil most notorious for going rogue. With all of the information they control, rogues often manage to make it out of Baator before a death squad of pit fiends, malebranches, and gelugons manages to hunt them down. Because of their notoriety, the palyrizons have very little influence with other devils. They have little control over troops other than small contingents of amnizus, spinagons, and imps. Palyrizons are around 20 feet high and weigh around 7,000 pounds COMBAT Palyrizons almost always begin battle with a quickened enervation followed with a hold monster to try and immobilize the enervated foe. Palyrizons are as brilliant as their pit fiend superiors and often have several strategies worked out before time; several for killing, several for incapacitating, and several for retreating. A palyrizon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fear Aura (Su): A palyrizon can radiate a 15-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 25 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 17th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same palyrizon’s aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma based Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a palyrizon must hit an opponent at least one size category smaller than itself with both claw attacks. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. It then can subject the opponent to its mind drain attack. Knowledgeable (Ex): Due to the various minds the palyrizon has consumed, it has a repertoire of considerable knowledge. It can make any Knowledge check untrained and it gains a +10 bonus to such checks. Mind Drain (Su): A creature grabbed by the palyrizon can be subjected to its most feared ability; its ability to consume the knowledge of a creature. If the palyrizon makes a successful grapple against a pinned foe it can attach its long, spiked tongue to the victim’s spine. Doing so deals 1d8+6 points of damage and the victim must make a Will save (DC 25) or take 1d4 points of Int and Wis damage as the victim’s mind is drained. The palyrizon uses this technique to extract information from prisoners. Once it has completely drained a target, it has access to all of the knowledge and memories the victim had, although it doesn’t gain access to any of its skills, feats, or special abilities. A victim completely drained is nothing but a mindless husk, and only a wish or a miracle can restore the lost memories and knowledge. Restoring the character’s Int and Wis damage awakens the character, but he has no knowledge of his former life and cannot access any feats, skills, or other special abilities and his base attack bonus drops to +0. He retains all other benefits of gained levels though (such as Hit Dice and saving throws). The save DC’s are Charisma based. Spell-like Abilities: At will – create undead, deeper darkness, enervation, fireball (DC 20), greater dispel magic, greater invisibility (self only), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), hold monster (DC 21), persistent image (DC 22), polymorph (self only), suggestion (DC 19), true seeing; 3/day – blasphemy (DC 24), mass charm monster (DC 25); 1/day – implosion (DC 26), dominate monster (DC 26). Caster level 17th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a palyrizon can automatically summon either 3-12 spinagons or 1-4 amnizus. This is the equivalent of a 6th-level spell. Mind Blank (Su): Palyrizons are protected by a continuous mind blank as per the spell (caster level 17th). Regeneration (Ex): A palyrizon takes normal damage from good-aligned silver weapons and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. Category:Baatezu